


2009 to 2017, how history repeats itself

by Exemai



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: 300 words, M/M, Mako Sae Akihiko and Akira are all mentioned, The violence and major death tag is the 'joker committed suicide' plot from in game, as you can imagine poor lad, it's only really Ryuji Shinji and Ken, ken is very distraught, non-binary Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Relationships: Amada Ken/Kurusu Akira, Amada Ken/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	2009 to 2017, how history repeats itself

Ken heard the news. Akira- Joker, their (current) leader, their boyfriend, the _'current police detainee thought to be leader of the phantom thieves has just committed suicide in his cell'_. 

Ken knows he's okay, deep down in the logical part of their brain, they know. They had this planned to a T. A plan.. to catch out their twin brother and their father.

They say blood is thicker than water and there are undoubtedly many people who would chastise Ken for teaming with their boyfriend over their brother and father.

Under normal circumstances, Ken would agree with those people, but these circumstances aren't normal; nothing with personas ever has been.

Ken couldn't eat, Ken couldn't drink. They barely went outside. Their fathers, Akihiko and Shinji knew of the situation, they understood. It reminded Ken all too much about what happened with Shinji, all those years ago.

They can still see it sometimes.. Shinji falling to the ground, Shinji with all those wires and pipes helping him just to breathe. But then, Shinji gets replaced with Akira..

Akira falling to the ground, Akira with all those wires. They can't handle it, they need to know, so they call his best friend, Ryuji.

"Yo, Ken.."

"Ryuji.. he's going to be okay isn't he?"

"Wow, you don't cut corners, huh.. I'm with 'Koto and her sis now, just got the news.. he's okay, Ken. Beaten up to shit, but he's okay."

Ken feels the dam break. "H-He's okay.. thank you, Ryuji.." they put their phone down and they shudder with relief.

They head out of their room, (they haven't left for a few days), and notices Shinji in the kitchen.

"Woah, hey kid. Take a seat, I've nearly finished breakfast." Ken's thankful; thankful that their Pa isn't making a big deal of it like Pops would. 

"He's okay." Shinji blinks.

"Akira?"

Ken nods, giving a shaky smile, "he's okay."


End file.
